Pelo de zanahoria, por Angie Friki Black
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Pelo de zanahoria, por Angie Friki Black. Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic fue escrito por Angie Friki Black, me pidió que lo subiera debido a la falta de conexión de internet y las fechas límites que tenía que respetar.

 **Pelo de zanahoria, por Angie Friki Black.**

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Jk Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se debatía entre fingir tener que ir al baño, y huir a su habitación. O simplemente quedarse dormida, cosa que, ciertamente no le sería para nada difícil.

Expongamos el contexto.

Ron era lo que podríamos definir como fanático –obsesionado, mejor dicho– de Viktor Krum. Tanto así, que cada vez que acontecía un juego, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! su hermano no podía perdérselo por absolutamente nada del mundo.

Y sí, exactamente eso era lo que estaba pasando ahora. No le desagradaba el jugador, para nada; de hecho, opinaba que su desempeño en el campo era digno de elogiar. Pero, ¿de veras resultaba tan necesario acompañar a Ron?

Mantener los párpados abiertos comenzaba a ser una tarea realmente difícil. Soltó un bufido por lo bajo, haciendo que su largo cabello pelirrojo le cubriera los ojos.

–¿Te imaginas poder conocerlo en persona? Tantas cosas que le preguntaría, tantas dudas que quedarían resueltas –los ojos de él, parecían cobrar un brillo especial. Ese brillo que adquieren nuestros ojos cuando hablamos de algo que admiramos o nos apasiona. La pregunta la sacó de onda un poco, en realidad estaba más al pendiente de una polilla que revoloteaba cerca de allí–. Ey, ¿me estás escuchando?

–Sí, Ron, te escucho perfectamente –lamentablemente para ella, por supuesto–. Y la verdad, creo que conozco más de su vida que de la mía –se abrazó a sus rodillas escondiendo su cara–, Deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana comienzan las clases.

–Como quieras, Ginny, yo seguiré un poco más. Descansa.

Se levantó con destino a su cálida cama, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su hermano y al periódico que leía, en cuyo interior estaba el resumen del partido.

–Cielos, me pregunto si esa cabeza tuya no estará algo hueca –comentó para sí misma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pelo de zanahoria, por Angie Friki Black.**

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Jk Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Asombro, incertidumbre y un poco de vergüenza.

Esas tres palabras eran lo que más se acercaban a lo que sentía Ginny Weasley en ese mismo instante.

Apenas si escuchó lo que el director Dumbledore dijo, anunciando a las escuelas que competirían ese año en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Los alumnos de Durmstrang habían entrado en el Gran comedor, pero su mirada sólo se había enfocado en una persona. Viktor Krum.

Sí, su porte altanero y mirada de pocos amigos eran totalmente inconfundibles. No pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando él puso su mirada en ella; la desvió rápidamente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que estuvo mirándolo por un largo rato? Esperaba que no.

Terminó la cena en silencio, más por obligación que porque de verdad tuviera hambre. El director explicó lo que era el Torneo y las reglas, ya podía oír a sus hermanos, Fred y George planeando estrategias para poder ingresar.

Se levantó de la mesa, sumida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía unos pasos más atrás. Cruzó en una esquina escondiéndose, aprovechando la poca luz que había allí.

–Si vas a seguir a alguien, deberías procurar que la otra persona no escuche tus estruendosos pasos –dijo ella, saliendo de su escondite encarándolo de frente.

–Bueno, midamos con esa vara. Si las miradas mataran, yo hace tiempo estaría bajo tierra, ¿no te parece?

Touché.

Al parecer sí la habían descubierto. Lo miró ofuscada, ¿cómo se atrevía…?

–Oye, oye, tranquila –Viktor trataba de calmarla, alejándose unos pasos pero brindándole una cálida sonrisa–, le has ganado al color de tu pelo de lo roja que te has puesto. ¡Espera! ¿a dónde vas?

Le ignoró y siguió su camino, no necesitaba oír las habladurías de un prepotente, porque sí, eso era.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pelo de zanahoria, por Angie Friki Black.**

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Jk Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Tenía que caminar más rápido si quería llegar a tiempo.

Trató de visualizar la biblioteca delante de ella, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se le avecinaba.

Hora de exámenes, pruebas elaboradas; error y ensayo. Sí, definitivamente era una época difícil para Ginny Weasley.

Se internó en el gran salón hurgando por todas las estanterías, buscando aquello que necesitaba; debía apurarse debido a lo tarde que era.

—Puedo ayudarte, si gustas —una voz a pocos centímetros de donde se encontraba, le hizo sobresaltarse en gran medida, causando así que dos libros se resbalaran de sus manos—. Deja los recojo por ti.

En la penumbra, pudo vislumbrar una alta y fornida figura, se escuchaba algo carrasposa, pero supo identificar inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

—Viktor Krum —logró articular después de varios segundos en silencio—; ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no es algo tarde ya?

Esa había sido una mala pregunta, pero ya era tarde como para intentar formular otra.

—Sí, es algo tarde. Pero en tal caso, deberías hacerte esa misma pregunta.

Antes de poder siquiera responderle, se escuchó un ruido proveniente de afuera. Al parecer, alguien entraría.

Ginny no estuvo muy segura de si lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que no pudo peocesarlo, o en realidad había sido producto de su imaginación.

Y es que en ese momento, la menor de los Weasley estaba siendo sujetada por el brazo de uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch. Contuvo la respiración consciente de lo que él trataba de hacer, hasta que ya no escuchó ninguna voz por los pasillos.

Poco a poco sintió cómo su agarre iba aflojando, hasta soltarla completamente.

Iba a pedir explicaciones, cuando súbitamente percató que se alejaba.

—Me debes una, pelo de zanahoria —lo escuchó reírse mientras se desaparecía tan sigilosamente como había aparecido.

Já, ¿deberle una? ¡Ni hablar!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pelo de zanahoria, por Angie Friki Black.**

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Jk Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

–Reparo –articuló la chica, haciendo que el vaso de cristal volviera a su estructura original–. Listo, nuestra deuda queda saldada.

Viktor mostró su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sí, la misma sonrisa que a Ginny la sacaba tanto de sus casillas. Estuvo a punto de romper el vaso, arrepentida de haberlo reparado.

–Bueno, si ya terminaste debo irme –tomó sus libros y giró en dirección opuesta a él, había perdido algo de tiempo, y no deseaba llegar tarde a clases–. A primera hora tengo pociones, si mi memoria no me falla.

Antes de llegar a su salón, sintió un jalón en su brazo izquierdo, por suerte tenía bien aferrados a ella los libros de encantamiento. Pensó en gritar, pero una fuerte mano cubrió su boca ahogando cualquier sonido que intentara emitir.

–No voy a secuestrarte, si eso es lo que piensas –oyó a su interlocutor reírse. Esa voz, tenía que ser, podría identificarla a miles de kilómetros incluso–. Necesito de tu ayuda en algo.

Ayuda.

¿Viktor Krum le estaba pidiendo ayuda a ella?

Notó como él la soltaba de a poco, acción que le hizo relajarse al momento. Girándose hacia su persona, esperó a que hablara. No lo negaría, aquella situación le resultaba graciosa, y tal parecía que esta vez, ella tendría las cartas a su favor.

—Créeme que no haría esto sino fuera totalmente necesario —Ginny enarcó una ceja, sino fuera por su porte juraría que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras—, quiero que me ayudes a conseguir que Granger salga conmigo.

El viento soplaba con bastante fuerza esa mañana, casi podía escucharse las hojas secas revoltear.

Esperen un momento, ¿había escuchado bien?

Granger, cita, baile.

Oh, sí, definitivamente esta situación era en extremo, graciosa.

—¡Claro, cuentas con mi ayuda!

Y le sacaría todo el provecho del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pelo de zanahoria, por Angie Friki Black.**

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Jk Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

El escenario frente a sus ojos se alzaba con total elegancia.

La muchedumbre se aglomeraba en la sala, alrededor de cuatro parejas. Danzaban al compás de la música, dirigiendo de vez en cuando miradas avergonzadas a los presentes en el baile.

—Aún no puedo creer que ella haya aceptado salir con él —balbuceó alguien en una mesa algo apartada, cuyos ocupantes eran cinco personas—, en serio, dime Harry, ¿por qué con él?

—¡Ya te dije que no lo sé, Ron! —respondió algo alterado el nombrando pasando una mano por su cabezo grasiento debido al sudor—. Igual no entiendo porque te comportas así.

—¡Porque Hermione está bailando con Viktor! —levantándose estrepitosamente de su asiento, señaló a un chica de cabello rizado y alborotado que reía sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza—. ¿Qué no es obvio?

—Lo que me resulta inadmisible es el evidente enfado que tienes hacia esto. Viktor Krum es tu ídolo —la chispeante voz de Ginny Weasley se hizo presente, haciendo callara Ron en el mismo segundo en que terminó de hablar—, no le veo nada de malo que salga con una amiga tuya.

Se levantó de su asiento al recibir una invitación para bailar.

Se divertía, sí, pero no podía evitar pensar en el extraño comportamientos de su hermano, minutos atrás. Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se fijó cuando tropezó con alguien.

—Mis disculpas, Ginny —la risa un tanto estrepitosa de Hermione la hizo volver a la realidad—, creo que no me fijé a donde iba.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de manera afable restándole importancia al asunto. Giró su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Viktor, quien le guiñó un ojo.

Francamente, el tipo no era lo que ella pensaba.

Había resultado ser menos "ogro" de lo que pensaba.


End file.
